The Gala
by dascool
Summary: Spock asks Uhura to attend a Gala with him while they are still at the academy. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

If Spock showed his emotions, he would have sighed. Sitting across from him was Captain Christopher Pike, who insisted there was no need for the use of title as they were friends. He had stopped by his office on what he called important business.

"Come on, Spock," he said with a slight smirk. "As an officer of Star Fleet, it is part of your duty."

"While I understand that, I have not be required to attend such an event before." Spock leaned forward in his chair, lacing his fingers together and placing them in front of him on his desk.

"Well, that may be so, but I'm saying you are required to now. If I have to go, then you do too. Plus, the fundraiser gala won't be so bad. I would suggest you bring a date though," Chris said with a smile.

"I do not have any relationships that would be agreeable to such a proposition."

Chris sighed. "Spock, you either bring a date or you will have every single female there fighting to dance with you."

"I don't dance, Captain."

"I know, so you need a date just for appearances and to keep girls from flirting with you. Can you think of anyone you may ask?"

Spock paused. He wasn't unliked by his female coworkers; however, he did not wish to confuse them by asking them to attend the gala with him. The only person he would even consider asking was his teaching assistant, Cadet Uhura. The idea gave him a small sense of excitement; however, asking Cadet Uhura was too large of a risk. She could say no, which would make working with her uncomfortable.

Chris smiled at Spock's silence. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone suitable. Let me know if you want me to set you up with someone." Chris stood and reached out his hand. Spock stood at the same time and glanced at his outreached hand.

"Ah yes, forgive me, Spock. I sometimes forget," Chris said withdrawing his hand. He turned to the door, paused, and turned back. "Say what about your TA?"

"Cadet Uhura?"

"Yeah, maybe she'd like to attend the gala with you."

"Captain, I doubt that would be-"

Just then the door to his office swished open, and Cadet Uhura walked in, her eyes focused on the pile of PADDs in her arms.

"Hi, Commander. I have the PADDS from the Communications 103 extra help session. Cadet Williams hasn't finished the assignment yet, but the rest are here. I can get-"She glanced up and stopped mid step. "Oh, hello Captain Pike."

"Cadet Uhura, a pleasure to see you as always. Let me help you," Chris said taking half of the pile out of her arms and placing it on Spock's desk.

"Thank you, Captain." Uhura said, shifting the remaining PADDs in her arms. "If you would prefer, I can come back later when you are finished with your appointment, Commander."

"No, that's not necessary, Cadet. Captain Pike was just leaving."

"Yes, that's right." Christ turned back to the door and walked towards it. He turned back and glanced at them, "Have a good evening," he said with a wink before disappearing into the hallway.

Spock sat back down, glancing at Uhura, who placed the PADDs in her arms on her desk and sat down. She reached up to the top of the pile and pulled down the first PADD, switching it on.

"Spock? Is everything alright?" Uhura said.

Spock cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you for inquiring, Cadet. If you grade those PADDs, I will work on grading these," Spock said, gesturing to the pile Christ placed on his desk.

Uhura smiled and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, Commander."

As they were working, Spock found himself staring at Uhura several times, noticing when she shifted in her chair or sighed at a student's inadequate response.

A few hours later, Uhura was finishing the last PADD of her pile. Spock, how had finished a short time ago, was typing on his PADD and casting glances at her.

"Ughhh," Uhura groaned while rubbing her eyes. "Cadet Ritzel still doesn't understand how the conjugation of verbs changes the way the sentence-"

"Cadet Uhura."

Uhura stopped mid-sentence. "Yes, Commander?"

"I am being required to attend a Star Fleet fundraising event tomorrow. This means we will have to reschedule your lesson on the different dialects of Vulcan. I thought perhaps, if you are free, we could schedule it for Saturday afternoon at 1300 hours."

"Oh, sure. That's fine, Commander," she said looking down at her hands. "1300 hours on Saturday is fine with me. I really appreciate you helping me."

"No one has ever inquired about lessons on this subject. I think it is admirable you are trying to develop a full background in linguistics."

Uhura smiled as a slight pinkness filled her cheeks. Spock had noticed that she often "blushed" in his presence before, and he found that he enjoyed when he caused her to. "Thank you, Commander." She resumed grading and was finished in five minutes. "All done, Commander," she said as she turned off the last PADD. She looked out the window at the dark night sky. "When did it get so dark?"

"Sunset was at 2053, Cadet."

Uhura laughed, "It's just a saying. I mean I didn't notice it was so late."

"I apologize for keeping you later than usual, Cadet Uhura. I hope I did not interrupt your plans for the night." Spock said, as Uhura stood and pulled on her jacket.

"Not at all, Commander. The only thing you kept me from was studying that can wait until tomorrow." Uhura pulled her hair out of her jacket in an elegant motion and fastened the buttons. "Is there anything you need me to finish before tomorrow afternoon?"

"I won't be in my office tomorrow. I have to attend the fundraising gala."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Commander. Are you looking forward to it? I hear they are rather fancy. You'll have to tell me about it."

"Uhura, would you be opposed to attending the gala with me?" Uhura's eyes widened and her cheeks grew pink once again.

"What?"

Spock stood and smoothed his grey instructors jacket. "Captain Pike is insistent that I should bring a date to the gala, and the first person I thought I would like to spend the evening with was you."

"I would love to, Commander." Uhura brightly smiled. Spock nodded in response.

"Very well, I will look forward to the evening then." Spock walked to the door and Uhura followed, pulling her purse over her shoulder. Once they had exited his office, he entered the code to lock the down and they began walking down the hall in silence.

They entered the lift and Spock pressed the button for the first floor. When the door opened, Spock waited for Uhura to exit before following. As they walked to the entrance of the building, Spock kept catching Uhura looking at him with a small smile. The door opened and they were greeted with a chilly breeze.

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

"I um well," Uhura stammered before gaining more courage. "When and where should I meet you tomorrow?"

Spock raised an eyebrow with a small quirk in his lips. "That is a reasonable question, Cadet. There is no need to be nervous. The gala is being held at the function hall inside the Star Fleet Museum. I will meet you on the steps in front of it at 2000 hours as you will need to enter with me to be allowed in."

Uhura smiled at the ground and nodded. "Alright, Commander. I'll see you then." Uhura turned and walked off toward her dormitory. Spock tried not to, but could not help watching her until she was out of his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock glanced at his communicator once more, to confirm what he expected- no new messages. It was 20:05 and he was standing on the steps to the Star Fleet Museum. Several of his colleagues had past him on their way in, shooting glances at him standing there in his dress uniform. He looked down at his polished shoes. He did not want to think that Cadet Uhura was standing him up; however, she was always very punctual. Being this late was not normal, which planted a seed of doubt and despair in his thoughts.

"Commander?"

Spock turned abruptly to the voice behind them and was startled by the woman in front of him. Cadet Uhura. She smiled and brushed her dark hair over her shoulder. It was loose down her back and curled in big waves. He noticed she had on different make up than she normally did. Her eyes stood out against her dark eye makeup and her lips sparkled. She was wearing a long golden dress that shimmered with each movement she made.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Commander." She adjusted her necklace, a small teardrop shaped red stone. "I took longer to get ready and walk here than I thought I would. I blame the shoes." She shuffled her feet as she spoke. Spock saw the hint of gold heels that were much higher than normal uniform regulation allowed.

"Cadet." Spock managed to say. He found himself at a loss for words. "You look," he paused for a moment, searching for the right word. "You look beautiful." Uhura smiled shyly in response.

"Thank you, Commander." She slightly bit her bottom lip, as if she wanted to say something.

"Are you ready to enter the gala?"

"Yes." Spock offered her his arm, which she accepted. As they neared the entrance, Uhura pulled on his arm. They drew to a spot close to the doors, but still a distance from the crowd of people entering.

"Commander, I was hoping you might allow me to call you by your name rather than your title? Just for this evening?"

Spock paused. Allowing her to call him by his name seemed to raise his caution; however, it would make sense as he did ask her to be his guest, giving up her free time to attend this gala with him. "Yes, Cadet, I think that would be acceptable. You may call me Spock this evening."

"Thank you, Spock. Will you call me Nyota? That is my first name."

"Yes, Nyota." He knew this was important to her. He hoped it would calm her nerves. He could feel her hand slightly tremor as they approached the doorway.

A guard waved them up. "Names?"

"Commander Spock and guest."

The guard searched through the list and crossed a line across the paper. "Have a good time, Commander." Spock and Nyota walked in the doorway and into the large hallway leading to the banquet hall. As they were walking, Spock notice several people observing them. Nyota leaned closer to him.

"Spock, do you feel like people are watching us?" She whispered, looking nervously up at him.

Spock placed his hand over hers on his arm. It's true he, like many Vulcans, avoid physical contact due to their touch telepathic abilities; however, he has observed that physical contact can be relieving to some species, including humans. "My hypothesis is that they are trying to figure out who you are and how I would know you." Spock felt a feeling of relief sweep over him from Nyota's hand. Nyota giggled, and did not move away from his touch.

Reaching the large banquet hall, Nyota paused in awe. The large room was decorated with a large hologram of the galaxy on the ceiling. There were chandeliers that looked like stars and moved around the room gracefully. Across the room from the entrance was a band and a dancefloor that a few couples were dancing on. As they moved further into the room, they saw Star Fleet displays and donation tables. After stopping to make a donation, Spock turned to Nyota. "May I get you a drink?"

She smiled and nodded. As Spock left her, he noticed a man move closer to her to speak to her. Spock hurried to the bar to order. Every time he looked back to her, she was surrounded by another man; however, she always would catch him looking at her and he would force himself to look away. The bartender handed him 2 flutes of champagne and he turned to return to Nyota. She was now surrounded by 7 men, 4 were in uniform and 3 were in suits. As he drew nearer, he heard her laugh tinkle through the air, which rose a feeling of anger in him. He tried the push the emotion away and he reached the crowd around her. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Excuse me," she politely said, forcing two men to part for her to reach him. Spock handed her a glass and she took it, tapping her glass against his.

"Cheers, Commander." She said slightly loudly, as if to purposefully gather the attention of her admirers. Spock heard a murmur of the men as they dissipated. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Cheers." They both took a sip of the bubbly drink and Nyota laughed. Spock felt a warmth in him as she laughed. This one sounded more genuine that her laugh for one of the other men. Spock felt his lips quirk up slightly.

"Are you smiling, Spock? I never thought I'd see the day!"

Raising his eyes from Nyota's, Spock saw Captain Pike. He stepped closer and clapped Spock on the shoulder. "I'm glad you actually came, although I am surprised." He said chuckling, "I thought you might bail on me."

"I would never seeing as you ordered me to come." Chris laughed turning to face Nyota, "So aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" He winked at Spock.

"I didn't think I needed to, seeing as you have previously meet her, but very well. Captain Pike, this is Cadet Uhura, my teaching assistant." Chris's smile faltered for a second, shooting a glance at Spock, before giving a light laugh.

"Okay, Spock. It is nice to see you again, Cadet Uhura. You look lovely," He said with a slight bow. "If you don't mind, may I talk to Spock privately for just a moment?"

Cadet Uhura glanced between Spock and Chris nervously. "Of course, Captain," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I was just wanting to sit down anyway. Come find me when you're finished?" She asked, looking as Spock, but she didn't wait for an answer as she then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Spock turned fully to Chris, who he just now noticed looked anger. "Spock. I can not believe you brought her here."

"I do not understand, Captain. Yesterday, you suggested I invite her." Spock responded calmly.

Chris leaned closer and angrily whispered, "Spock, I was kidding! I didn't actually think you'd ask her. I've already had five people ask me who she is, and I played dumb because I don't want you to get in trouble. I can't have my first officer get suspended."

Spock drew back and softly said, "I was unaware that inviting her may seem inappropriate." He searched through the crowd with his eyes. He found her sitting at a table across the room, fidgeting with her necklace.

Chris nodded, "I know, I know. Well, she's here now and I don't want to ruin her night. It's only that she seems to be having a good time. Maybe too good of a time."

Spock didn't hear the last sentence Chris said, he was already planning the quickest route to reach Nyota.

"Spock, look at me." Spock tore his eyes away from his teaching assistant and looked at his superior. "Don't do anything to get you in trouble, okay?"

Spock nodded and Chris patted his shoulder.

Spock looked back to where Nyota was sitting to find she was gone. His eyes searched the room, and he finally found her on the dancefloor. Spock immediately stiffened. She was dancing with a man in Star Fleet dress uniform, one of her admirers from early. Chris looked between Spock and Nyota out dancing.

"You know there is such a thing as cutting in?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nyota gave a small smile to the man that she was dancing with. She looked away, wishing he were Spock, but she doubted he would ever dance. Shaking her head, she tried to refocus on the man in front of her.

"Why so glum, sweetheart?" The man gave her a cheeky grin as pulled her slightly closer. Nyota simply shook her head.

"I'm not glum, I was just wondering where my date is."

"Well, it's his loss. If I were him, I wouldn't have left you alone for a moment." Nyota smiled bleakly at him. He was good looking, tall, but not as tall as Spock. He stood a few inches higher than her in her heels. He had a kind face with bright blue eyes and light brown hair that was trimmed short. "So what's your name?" Nyota shook her head silently.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Don't have a name?"

"I don't give it out to random guys."

"Well, I'm Jim. Jim Kirk." He said with a smirk. "Now I'm not a random guy, so how 'bout that name?"

Nyota chuckled, shaking her head again. "No, thanks."

"Aw, come on. How am I-"

"Excuse me," a man said to them just as the song changed. Jim and Nyota turned to the side. There was Spock. "May I cut in?"

"Yes!"

"No." Jim glanced at Uhura, who glared at him, "Uh I mean sure, go ahead." Jim stepped away from Uhura, letting go of her hip. "It was nice to meet you," he said, kissing her hand before releasing it and moving off the dancefloor.

Spock stepped forward, taking Uhura's hand and placing his hand on her waist. A rush of excitement rushed through Spock from her touch. Uhura put her free hand on his shoulder, as they began to dance. A waltz was playing, and Nyota looked into Spock's eyes.

"I didn't know you danced, Spock."

"There are many thing that you do not know about me, Nyota."

Nyota giggled, "You're right."

"Who was that man you were dancing with? Were you previously acquainted with him?"

Nyota slowly moved her hand from his shoulder to his the back of his neck, sending shivers down Spock's spine. "No. Well, yes, but no."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "You didn't give an adequate answer."

"Well, I meet him once before on a recruitment trip. I went to a bar with a few friends after the event, but before we were scheduled to leave. And Kirk was there and he was drunk. He hit on me and got beat up by some other cadets. He was so drunk, I doubted he'd remember me, which he obviously didn't." Nyota reached up and stroked the back of his hair. She moved a little closer into his embrace, smiling up at him.

Spock cleared his throat, looking away from her. "I see." He felt his body heating up. What was this feeling? Spock glanced to the man that had been dancing with her. He made his way to the bar and began talking with Chris. He wondered if he knew Chris. Watching them talking, Spock remembered how the man had kissed Nyota's hand. At that moment, he began to understand the emotion he was feeling- jealousy. "Was it rude of me to interrupt you then?"

"No, I appreciated it. I'm not interested in Kirk that way."

Committing the name "Kirk" to his memory, Spock looked casually around the room, seeing several groups of people looking at them and speaking in soft tones. He glanced over to the bar, and found where Chris was standing. Chris raised an eyebrow at Spock, downing his drink quickly, and turned to the bar, Spock assumed to order another drink. Spock stiffened at the sight. It may have been a mistake inviting Nyota. Spock did not want to harm her reputation or his. Perhaps he should take her home after this dance.

"Spock?"

Bringing his eyes back to her, "Yes?"

"I um. I really appreciate you inviting me tonight." Her eyes sparkled. "I'm having a really good time with you."

Spock softened his frame, as his jealousy slowly faded, "I am enjoying spending the evening with you as well." In an instance, Spock's doubt faded away as he danced with her. Losing his concern that they were being watched, Spock quirked the corners of his mouth up in a tiny smile that wouldn't be noticed from a further distance.

Nyota had made him smile twice in one evening, and the night was not over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few more songs, they left the dancefloor. Nyota held Spock's arm as she giggled. They made it a few steps before being stopped by Chris, who was carrying two drinks.

"Excuse me, Spock. May I speak to Cadet Uhura for a moment?" Chris said softly.

Spock was slightly puzzled, but nodded and said, "Of course, Captain." Nyota slowly pulled her hand from his arm.

"Spock…"She whispered looking up to him nervously.

"You will be fine, Nyota. There is no need for worry." Spock said. Nyota nodded and he turned toward the bar, striding away. She watched him weave gracefully through the crowd for a moment.

Chris cleared his throat, and she quickly looked back to the Captain. The Captain gestured toward a door that led onto the balcony overlooking the garden. "After you."

Nyota walked through the doorway and took in the beautiful garden bathed in the moonlight. Turning to face Chris. "It is a beautiful evening, Captain."

Chris reached out his arm, offering her a glass of champagne, which she accepted. "Yes, Cadet." Chris touched his glass to hers and she took a sip of the drink. "Cadet, I have to speak to you personally, if that is alright."

"Of course, Captain."

"Alright, well to start off, I think it was inappropriate of Spock to invite you here tonight."

Nyota furrowed her eyebrows slightly, "Why? I saw that Cadet Kirk was here. I have also seen several other cadets here also."

Chris placed his glass on the ledge they were standing next to with a sigh. "I reprimanded Cadet Kirk for crashing this event. He'll try to get in anywhere for a free drink. As for the other cadets, I think they are likely part of the team that are worked to gather donations. They are not here as their instructor's date," Chris said pointedly.

Uhura turned her head towards the garden and leaned against the ledge. "Captain, are you telling me to leave?"

Chris glanced back to the open doorway, as a couple strolled past. "Well that depends, Cadet. Are you planning on acting on your crush on Spock tonight?"

Nyota's mouth fell open in surprise, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." Chris gave her an icy stare, and her confidence withered somewhat under the look. "I don't think my feelings for Spock are any of your business, Captain."

"It is my business, Cadet, as a romantic relationship between an instructor and a student is against Star Fleet's Code of Conduct. If such a relationship were discovered, it would mean you would be booted out of school and I would lose my First Officer!"

Nyota remained silent for a moment before she said, "I did not know Spock is assigned to the Enterprise."

Chris nodded and took a sip from his glass. "No one knows that doesn't have to know. He is one of the brightest Science Officers Star Fleet has. He's assigned to the Enterprise because the higher ups know this and want him on the newest ship in the fleet. He is the First Officer because I respect him greatly and he is my friend." Chris paused to look at her closely. She was looking down at her glass, running her fingers around the brim. Her eyes were shiny in the moonlight and her lips were pursed together, as if to keep her from crying. Chris softened his voice, "Uhura, I doubt he has any idea you have deep feelings for him."

"I know," she said softly. She picked up her glass and took a large sip from it. "I can't help how I feel, Captain," she said setting her glass back down and turning back to face him. "I know I'm reading too much into things, but, sometimes when I look in his eyes, I feel like he feels the same way. His eyes are full of so much emotion… So sometimes, when I catch him looking at me or when I make him do his silly little almost smile, I can't stop myself from thinking he might like me like I like him." Uhura groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I'm making all of this up, aren't I? I am just a silly schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher."

Chris was stunned into silence for a moment. She catches Spock staring at her? How often? He had seen the almost smile she was talking about. He had seen it tonight, when Spock was talking to her before he had interrupted them to speak to Spock. He danced with her tonight, but, in his office yesterday, Spock had insisted that he doesn't dance. Chris looked at the young girl who was still covering her face, shaking her head. Maybe she wasn't wrong to think such things. Maybe Spock did like her, but Chris was fairly certain Spock would never jeopardize her future or his own by making a move. "Cadet, look at me."

Just as Nyota looked up at him, a single tear escaped from her eye. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, offering it to her. She accepted and patted off the tear, careful to not mess up her makeup.

"I'm surprised you still carry a handkerchief, Captain. I thought the gesture was extinct," she said with a small sad laugh.

"Hey, there are still a few gentlemen out there, Cadet. I happen to be one of them, even when I am being brutally honest," Chris said with a slight smile. He watched her fold up the hanky and offer it back to him. He shook his head, "Keep it, Cadet. You may need it."

Nyota nodded and slowly slipped it into her small clutch, "Thank you, Captain." She looked back through the doorway, hearing laughter trickling out. She picked up her glass and tilted it back, downing the remainder of her drink. Placing the glass back down, she turned toward him with a bright, obviously fake smile. "Anything else, Captain?"

Chris paused for a moment. He hated to break her heart further, but he felt he needed a verbal commitment from her. He downed the rest of his drink, cleared his throat, and said, "I must formally ask you to not act on any feelings you have toward Spock. Do you understand?"

Nyota nodded as her smile filled with dejection. "Yes, Captain." He softly patted her shoulder.

"If you will wait here, I will go fetch Spock. He will walk you back to your dorm." She nodded silently, and Chris turned and walked through the doorway. He stopped in his tracks. Spock was standing just within the doorway, with his back turned to the balcony. Chris could hear the blonde woman in front of Spock asking him to dance.

"As I have told you, I do not dance, Christine."

"That's not true, Spock! I saw you dancing earlier!" Christine crossed her arms with a mock pout.

Spock clasped his hands behind his back, "I am aware that my behavior earlier this evening, may lead you to think I am being dishonest; therefore, I will adjust my prior statement. I do not dance with women that are not my date for the evening." Spock looked away from her towards the doorway and saw Chris watching him. Chris raised his eyebrows at Spock, and Spock looked back to Christine, wondering if what he said was inappropriate. It was not untrue. Nyota was his date this evening.

Christine stared at him with her mouth open in shock. "That was your date? Since when do you ask people on dates?" She asked bitterly.

"Since yesterday," Spock responded calmly, unaware that the woman in front of him was growing angrier by the second. Chris walked over closer to them so he could intervene if necessary.

"What?! Who is she?"

"She is-"

"Christine! How lovely to see you!" Chris loudly said, jumping in to stop Spock from revealing his date was his teaching assistant. "You look stunning!" Chris said, sweeping his gaze over her figure and gesturing to her short purple dress.

Christine tore her eyes away from Spock to look at Chris. "Christopher, it is nice to see you too. And thank you. You look very handsome in your uniform."

"Oh you're too kind. You know, flattery will get you everywhere," Chris laughed. "You look like you could use a drink, and so could I! Would you like to accompany me to the bar?"

Christine glanced between the two men. After a moment, she smiled and haughtily said, "I'd love to." Chris left with Christine, shooting Spock a look over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

As Chris walked away, Nyota crossed her arms over her chest, almost as if hugging herself, and sighed. She couldn't believe she had acted so foolishly. She uncrossed her arms, placed her hands on the ledge, and leaned against it. Deep down she knew Spock hadn't understood what inviting her meant. She couldn't help how she felt about him. She couldn't stop think about how he was acting tonight, as if tonight were the first night he's truly seen her as more than his teaching assistant. She couldn't keep herself from remembering how his hands felt on her waist or in her hand as they danced. She didn't want tonight to end, but Chris was on his way to tell Spock to take her home. Then tonight would be over. She took a quick breath in, determined not to cry again.

"Nyota?"

She didn't turn, but she knew it was Spock. Chilly wind gust quickly for a moment, playing with her hair and giving her shivers. She heard footsteps approach her, and she was surprised when a dark grey Star Fleet dress uniform jacket was wrapped over her shoulders. She turned her head to the side looking at the rank patches on its shoulder. There were three lines, meaning it was her Commander. She reminded herself that he picks up on what other humans do and mimics it to comfort those around him. She opened her mouth to greet him, when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and stepped closer to her. He pulled her back a little so that her back leaned against his chest. She felt instantly warmer as soon as he did so.

"You look cold, Nyota. I will hold you until you are warmer. My higher body temperature will surely help."

She wasn't sure if it was his body temperature or her simply getting excited by being pressed against him, but Spock started to pull away once she was warming up. Nyota grabbed his arms before he could fully retreat.

"Nyota-"

"Just humor me, Spock," she said pulling his arms tighter around her than they previously were.

"I do not understand."

Nyota sighed and leaned her head back on his chest. "Please just hold me, Spock." She was surprised when he did not pull away. When she released his arms, she was happy that he kept them wrapped around her firmly. She closed her eyes, wanting to pretend a few moments longer.

Spock could smell her. Her hair smelled of coconut. Her small frame was pressed fully against him, which wasn't a problem until he realized how inappropriate their embrace may seem. As soon as he realized it was inappropriate, he decided he needed to pull away, but his body disagreed. He held her for a few more moments, until he felt his pants growing tight. He slowly began to pull away from her, hoping she could not feel his growing problem.

Suddenly, she turned in his arms, stopping when she could fully see his face. The result was Nyota standing, sideways in his embrace with her face inches from his. Moonlight light up a side of her face, and Spock could not look away from her warm brown eyes.

"Spock, I-" Nyota's words fell short as she looked at him. His face was passive as usual, but his eyes were full of emotion. Caring and passion. Nyota thought she might be fooling herself, but she saw lust and desire in them as well. He removed one hand from her waist and placed it on the back of her neck. A slow, sweet melody drifted out from the banquet hall behind them. Nyota barely bit her bottom lip, knowing she needed to pull away, but could not bring herself to do it. Seeing her drag her teeth against her lip was his undoing.

He leaned forward, crashing his lips against hers and burying his hands in her loose curls. She raised one hand, cupping his cheek. Turning without breaking the kiss, she fully faced him with her back to the garden, and she softly nipped his bottom lip. Spock left out a breathy sigh opening his mouth to fully kiss her, which she followed. Spock pressed his tongue gently into her mouth and was rewarded with gentle caresses from her tongue. He slipped an arm under the jacket hanging from her shoulders, skimming his fingers across the silky golden fabric and pressing his hand to the small of her back. Nyota grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tried to pull him closer as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Spock slid his hand down her back and squeezed her round bottom. She broke away just for a moment as she caught her breath, before kissing him again. She slid her hand from his cheek to the back of his head. Spock pulled her hips against his, and Nyota could fully feel the bulge in his pants pressed against her. She released his shirt and slipped hand down his torso. She cupped his erection and lightly squeezed it.

Spock opened his eyes and broke away from her. He stepped back and looked at her. She was flushed pink as her arms fell down to her sides. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. His jacket hung around her shoulders, and Spock tried not to imagine what she would look like solely wearing it. He looked away from her, trying to steady his breathing. He just kissed her. He had broken the Code of Conduct. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to compile his thoughts. How could he have acted on emotion? On such impulse?

"Spock?" Nyota reached out, grazing the fingertips of his free hand, causing a spark of feelings to shoot up his arm. Desire and arousal. He pushed away her hand. Spock released his nose, drew up to a proper posture, and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I apologize for my actions, Cadet Uhura. I will file a violation of Conduct tomorrow."

"Spock, wait. Can't we-"

"I would prefer if you would call me by my rank, Cadet."

Nyota was silent for a moment and her bottom lip quivered, Spock assumed out of coldness. "Commander, please do not file a violation. That paperwork kick me out of Star Fleet. I have worked too hard to be thrown out of the Academy!"

Spock considered her point. She would surely be an excellent xenolinguist. She had a high likelihood of being assigned to the Enterprise when she graduated. If he filed the violation, the result would be his termination and her expulsion. He was more concerned for the latter.

"Please, Spock."

"Commander."

Nyota drew in a deep breath, "Commander. Please."

"I will not file the violation out of concern for your future. I believe you have a bright future ahead of you in Star Fleet. Also, I believe the violation was my fault. I assure you that I will not repeat such a transgression again."

Nyota stepped forward, pulling his jacket from her shoulders. "I know, Spock," she said handing him his jacket back and walking back inside before he could correct her again.


	6. Chapter 6

After taking a moment to calm down. Spock smoothed down his hair, slipped his jacket back on, and walked back into the building. Once he was inside, he looked, but could not see Nyota. He sat down at a nearby empty table. A passing waiter handed him a glass of champagne from his tray, which Spock downed in one go. The waiter chuckled and shook his head.

"Better slow down, buddy, or you'll have to get someone to carry you home." He said, handing him another glass. Spock nodded, and the waiter drifted away. He wished alcohol could dull his senses, perhaps make him forget what he just did. His eyes searched the room once more, but she was still nowhere to be found. He pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he have been so foolish? He hadn't lost control like that since his adolescence. What scared him most was that he hadn't wanted to stop. If he had lost himself completely in her, like he desired to, what would have happened? Would she have stopped him?

Releasing his nose, Spock shook his head at his inner agreement and focused his eyes on the glass of champagne in front of him. He doubted he could ever look at her with the innocence he had before. When they worked together, would he remember how she felt pressed against him? If their fingers brushed, could he not imagine how her fingers felt brushing against his groin? Spock took a deep breath. There was no possibility he could work with her after what happened. There was a high likelihood that he would try to repeat his transgression. He could not go against his word. The only solution was to transfer Nyota and work the remainder of the quarter without a teaching assistant.

Spock frowned. If he transferred her, there would likely be questions. Teaching assistants were rarely transferred. It only occurred if the assistant had a disagreement with their superior or if they were found inadequate. There was no transferring her, either result would gather unwanted attention and a negative reputation for Nyota. Termination was out of the question, as it would definitely be shown on her record. Spock ran his fingers up his glass. The only way he couldn't continue working with Nyota was if she quit.

Spock felt his heart drop. That is a possibility. She may find it uncomfortable to be around him after tonight. He picked up the glass and took a large sip from it.

"Commander?" Spock's eyes shot up and was surprised to see Nyota standing next to him. Her cheeks were unflushed and her hair was neater than when she left him on the balcony. He then realized she had likely gone to the bathroom to fix her appearance, which explained why he could not find her earlier.

"Yes, Nyo-" Spock stopped himself quickly. He took a drink from his glass. "Yes, Cadet?"

"I wanted to ask if you would walk me back to my dorm." She looked down at her clutch, fidgeting with the clasp. "I only ask because it's late and dark outside. I will understand if you say no, I know that." She paused and glanced around them. "I know that you must be very tired as you do not like attending this functions."

Spock drank the rest of his drink. "Of course, I will escort you back, Cadet. It would be unsafe to send you out on your own." Uhura squinted slightly at him, studying his face. After a moment, she looked back down to her bag.

"Thank you, Commander. Would you be amendable to leaving now?"

Spock stood and pushed in his chair. "Yes, Cadet."

Without another word, Nyota began to quickly weave her way through the crowd, and Spock wondered if she had changed her mind and was trying to lose him. When he made it back to the hall that led to the exit she was not there. Spock thought that was strange seeing as he had been far behind her when several colleagues stopped him to say good bye. He began walking to the exit. Perhaps she had changed her mind and left without him. Upon reaching the exit, he then saw Nyota sitting on the steps of the building. Spock walked up next to her and offered her his hand.

She looked at him and, without even acknowledging his hand, said, "I thought it would be best if we left separately." She looked down, "I know we were already noticed by many people tonight, but I thought-" she lost her words.

"I do appreciate your thought, Nyota."

She smiled bleakly at his use of her first name. She reached up at took his hand and he helped her up. Through her hand, he felt how she felt: shame, sadness, and something he could not place. It reminded him of growing up on Vulcan and being told he would never belong. Then the word hit him: Rejection. He watched her as they walked down the stairs, him still holding her hand to make sure she did not trip over her shoes or her long dress. When they made it to the sidewalk, Nyota pulled her hand from his and began walking. Spock watched her walk a few paces away when she stopped and turned back to him.

"Are you coming, Commander?" she said with a phony smirk. A gust of wind blew, and Nyota shivered, turning away from him, and continued walking.

Spock pulled off his jacket and quickly strode to catch up with her. He placed the jacket over her shoulders like he had on the balcony. She immediately stopped. He step next to her and she looked up at him. He quirked his lips up slightly and slipped his hand into hers. Her emotions flooded his mind again. This time he felt relief and hope gushing from her. She smiled back at him and they continued walking, hand in hand.

When they finally reached the steps in of Nyota's dorm, they stopped. Nyota turned to Spock, but said nothing. She swung their clasped hands between them a few times before speaking.

"Thank you for escorting me home," she said while watching their hands swing back and forth.

"It was not a burden, Cadet. You do not need to act as if it was so." She nodded in response, not raising her eyes from their hands. When she looked up at him, she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Her eyes fell from his face down to his chest.

"Right, you need your jacket back." She said slipping jacket off with her free hand. He stretched out his free arm and she hung it over it. "Thank you."

"Once again, Cadet-"

"Commander…"

Spock paused, and nodded his head. He looked deeply into her eyes, "You're welcome, Cadet." She sadly smiled and began to turn to going, pulling her hand from his. She made it up two stairs before Spock reached forward and grabbed her hand. She turned back around, but did not move any closer.

"Thank you for being my date this evening, Nyota." He said gazing up at her. She softly smiled.

"I had a great time, Spock."

Spock quirked his lips and the looked at her hand. He had seen Cadet Kirk do this earlier, surely he could as well. He looked up at her again, leaned forward, and kissed the back of her hand. When he did this he felt a surge of excitement move through him from her hand. She sucked in a deep breath as his lips pressed against her hand. He moved away slowly, enjoying the large smile that spread across her face. An honest smile that even reached her eyes.

"Have a restful night, Nyota."

"Goodnight, Spock," she said as she slowly pulled her hand away and turned to go inside. When she was safely inside her dorm, Spock turned away and started to walk to his apartment building.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Spock went to his office to work. He had tried mediating all morning, to no avail. Nyota still occupied his thoughts. He kept replaying the night over and over in his mind. She had him dance without even asking. He had touched her numerous times throughout the night when he normally avoids physical contact. He sat down at his desk, glancing at Nyota's desk. He could picture her there in her red Academy uniform. She would cross her legs and lean over her desk a little while grading PADDs. Twirling a strand of hair, she would look over to him to say something. He could see her lips moving, but he did not hear a single word.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He needed to get his mind back in his control before he saw her again. Fortunately, it was Saturday and he would not see her again until Monday. He glanced up at the clock display on the wall. It was 12:45. He shook his head, he felt as though he was forgetting something. He pushed away that thought, reasoning that it was due to his distracted mind. He focused on his desk, looking for a task to begin. Picking up his PADD, he decided to look over his lesson plans for the week.

After reading them over, he decided they did not require any editing. He placed the PADD back on his desk. He threw a quick glance at the clock. 12:51. He tapped his index finger on his desk, rested his other elbow on the surface, placing his chin in his index finger and thumb. His mind was foggy, unsure of what to do next. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. The only thing clear in his mind was his memory of last night. He could not stop thinking of the kiss. Each second of it replayed on a loop in his mind, frame by frame. He saw her bite her lower lip and felt himself lean into her. His lips quirked up in a smirk he remembered how Nyota immediately kissed him back. He felt his hand sliding around her waist-

Suddenly, his office door slid open with a swish, his eyes opening at the sound. The object of his anguish stepped through the doorway: Nyota. He straightened in his chair, pulling his head up slightly from his hand. Her hair was down like the night before, but was straight. Her arms were crossed, tucking a PADD between her arms and her chest. Her red uniform skirt seemed shorter than he remember, although he doubted that was true. His eyes travelled back up her figure to hers. Her eyes were staring at him, and when he caught her gaze, she looked to the floor, opening her mouth to say something. She paused for a moment, bit her lower lip, and looked down at her feet.

Spock stared at her mouth for a moment, looked away, and cleared his throat. "Cadet Uhura, I was not expecting you."

Nyota smiled nervously and walked further into the room. "I know I am early, Commander."

"I apologize, Cadet, but I was unaware we had an appointment today." She sat down in the chair facing his desk, placing her PADD in her lap. She gave him a confused look.

"Commander, you requested we reschedule my lesson on Vulcan dialects for today at 1300 hours." She glanced up at the clock. "I know I am a bit early."

Spock furrowed his eyebrows. They normally have her session on Fridays, after his class at 15:00. Then the memory flooded back to him. He rescheduled the session on Thursday, before he asked her to the fundraising gala. He glanced up at her face. She had a small smirk, as if she knew she had been in his thoughts from the moment they parted last night. Spock let his hand drop to his desk, and intertwined his fingers.

"I apologize again, Cadet, I have been preoccupied." He gestured to his PADD on his otherwise bare desk and raised an eyebrow as he said, "I have been very busy." She broke into a laugh, and Spock's mouth twisted up in a minuscule smile at the sound.

"I thought Vulcans didn't joke, Commander."

"Well, I am half human," he said, resting his eyes on hers. She cheeks grew slightly pink under his stare. "Shall we begin then?"

Spock was slowing walking the room, listening to Nyota practicing the Northern dialect. It was always pleasant to hear her speak Vulcan. She spoke it so fluently that some could mistake her for a native speaker. The hard to pronounce words slipped easily from her mouth, and she spoke with perfect form. He turned to her as she was finishing the passage, "That was without error, Cadet. I firmly believe you have a solid understanding of this dialect." Spock looked up at the clock. It was 16:23. "We shall end your lesson now."

"Thank you, Commander," she said as she switched her PADD off and looked up at him. "Do you have anything you need me to complete for Monday?" Spock stood two feet away from her and leaned against his desk, crossing his arms.

"I do not have any tasks for you, Cadet."

Nyota nodded and brushed a strand of her hair over her shoulder. She placed her PADD on the edge of his desk and stood up. She closed the distance between them a little, leaving a foot between them. She placed a hand on his desk. "Are we going to talk about what happened, Spock?" she said softly, slowly bringing her eyes to look into his. Spock stared back for a moment, before pushing off the desk and moving toward the window behind his desk and away from her.

"I believe it would be illogical to discuss the events that transpired last night," he said clasping his hands behind his back. "As such events will not reoccur, it is logical to leave the past in the past."

There was silence for a few moments before he heard her soft footsteps draw closer to him.

"What if I want them to occur again, Spock?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Spock turned around surprised. She was leaning against his desk, watching him closely. "Cadet, you shouldn't say things like that. It is highly inappropriate." Nyota shrugged in response.

"I know what I want, Spock. And I'm not afraid to say it."

Spock swallowed. He felt himself growing warmer, and his pants were grew a little tighter. He took a single step in her direction and stopped himself. He knew he could not move any closer if he could not touch her. "And what is it that you want, Nyota?"

Nyota smiled and closed the distance between them without touching him. She gazed into his eyes.

"You, Spock. I want you."

He reached up, cupping her face, and pressed his lips to hers, and he knew he was lost. He slipped on hand around to the base of her skull. With his other hand, he gently trailed down her neck. She broke away from his lips for a moment, and he ran his fingertips over her shoulder and down her arm before settling his hand on her hip. Sighing, Nyota wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips back to his and quickly opened her mouth to his tongue. Suddenly, he was not touching enough of her.

He walked her back until she softly bumped into his desk. He broke away from her lips and pressed his forehead to hers. Spock gave his hips a small thrust against hers and let out a soft groan. Nyota squeaked and dug her fingernails gently into his shoulders. He was rock hard against her and she had never felt more wanted. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, and his slid his hand down her back and rested on her hip. Nyota gave his neck a soft nip and Spock groaned in response. He leaned down, picked her up, and placed her on the edge of his desk. She parted her legs, and he pressed into her embrace.

He could feel heat pulsating from her as he rocked his hips against hers. She gasped and looked into his eyes for a second, before attacking his lips. He lifted his hands from her hips and grabbed the zipper of her uniform jacket at the base of her neck. Pulling back, he looked in her eyes, silently asking her permission. She nodded and leaned back onto his desk. He unzipped her jacket slowly, taking in her simple white bra. Kissing her again, his hands crept up to her breasts and he gave them a light squeeze. He kissed down her neck to her chest and she buried a hand in his hair. Pulling the cup of her bra down, he took her nipple in her mouth, lavishing it with his tongue, before repeating the action to her other breast. She sucked in a breath at the sensation.

Spock snuck an arm under her back and pulled her up flush against him. Pressing their mouths together, he dragged his hands along her back and sides underneath her jacket. She brought her hands up to his jacket zipper and unzipped him. Her hands roamed across his chest and flat stomach. Teasingly, she slipped her fingertips under the waistband of his pants. He gave a low animalistic growl in response and thrust his hips into her. He broke their kiss, and pressed his teeth into her shoulder, lightly marking her. As he bit her, she dragged her nails on his shoulder. Kissing his way back up her neck, he pulled her tightly into his chest, feeling how their skin felt pressed against each other. She cupped his cheek with one hand and buried the other in his hair, as they kissed feverishly. He began to press her back down on his desk when his office door swished open.

He broke away from the kiss and looked up. It was Christopher Pike. He was frozen outside the doorway with a surprised look in his eyes. Chris had come to ask Spock about the rest of his night last night. He would be willing to bet it was pretty eventful, judging by the sight in front of him. There stood his First Officer, partially shirtless, pressing his TA into his desk.

As Spock pulled Nyota back up, she was trembling. He looked into her eyes and saw fear. Chris cleared his throat and Spock looked back at him "I thought I explained this situation to you both," Chris said. There were footsteps clacking down the hall. He glanced down the hallway, stepped insidle the doorway, and closed the door behind him. He shook his head and said, "You didn't even lock the door!" He looked back to Spock and Uhura, taking in their disheveled appearance, and then to the clock. "I am going to go to the faculty room… Spock, you're in an academic building for Pete's sake!" Chris sighed. "I am going to go to the faculty room to get a coffee. I will be back in 5 minutes and then we will be having a conversation. Alright?" Chris did not wait for an answer before walking out the door.

Spock pulled away from Nyota and stepped back with his eyes focused on the floor. Nyota slid off his desk and pulled her skirt down from where it had ridden up and brought herself to look at him. She reached up to fix his hair, but he batted away her hand.

"Spock…" She said in a whisper. He pulled his eyes from the ground to hers and saw the amount of hurt in them. He glanced down to her unzipped jacket. He reached out and zipped it up half way until something caught his eye. Pushing her collar to the side, he saw her shoulder bore marks from his teeth. He trailed a fingertip along the edges of the marks. The sight made him proud and sick at the same time. He let go of her jacket and turned away.

"I apologize for harming you." He said looking out the window. She pulled her zipper the rest of the way up.

"I'll live Spock. Don't worry about it. You have marks of your own too, you know," Nyota said, reaching out and pulling on his collar. He look at his shoulder and saw a set of bright green scratches that started on his shoulder and disappeared under his jacket. Spock brushed her hand off her jacket and zipped it up.

"I would prefer if you did not at nonchalant about this situation, Cadet."

"Don't you dare 'Cadet' me, Commander," she sneered. "You can't blame this all on me." Spock smoothed his hair before turning back to her.

"I never insinuated that I would, Nyota," he said softly. "I believe that I am worthy of any and all blame. And I, alone, will face the consequences that follow." Her eyes widened in surprise and sadness.

"What?"

Spock paused, taking her hand in his. He lifted it up slightly and pet the back of her hand with his other hand. "I was the one who started both transgressions. While you may have inspired my actions, I should have had enough restraint to resist the temptation." He brought his eyes up from his hands to her eyes, and was saddened to see tears in her eyes. "Do not cry," he whispered as he pressed her hand to his chest. He lifted his other hand to her cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped from her eye.

"Spock, you can't. I-" Spock pressed his fingers to her lips to silence her.

"Nyota, if you try to fight me on this, nothing will come of your efforts. It is likely that people will think that the unfeeling 'alien' took advantage of his power and forced himself on his assistant. They would not believe a young beautiful cadet-" Spock fell silent. Nyota was openly crying now.

"Spock, don't," she quietly sobbed. "Don't say that. Please, we can go through this together." Spock pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Your future is not worth throwing away over me." He said softly, resting his forehead on hers. Nyota pushed him away and stalked to the door. She cast a glance over her shoulder before rushing out the door. Seconds after she disappeared, Chris appeared, obviously watching Nyota as she hurried down the hall. He turned his gaze back to Spock. He walked through the door and it swished behind him. He took a sip of his coffee and he walked in and sat down in the visitor's chair. The same chair Nyota sat in for her lesson earlier, a thought Spock pushed from his mind. Chris gestured for Spock to sit and he settled behind his desk.

"Alright, Spock," Chris said with a sigh. "Let's hear it."


	9. Chapter 9

"… And you observed her response to my conclusion." Spock said, staring at Chris.

Chris was flushed a slight pink as he rubbed his faintly unshaven face, deep in thought. He glanced up to the ceiling, wishing Spock hadn't been so descriptive of everything that had happened. Spock could have easily skimmed over things, but Chris hadn't explained that at the beginning. His retelling of the events was so detailed, Chris doubted Spock had thought about anything else in the past 24 hours. He looked closely at Spock. His face showed no evident emotion. Unexpectedly remembering what Cadet Uhura had said about his eyes being full of emotion during their conservation on the balcony, Chris looked at his eyes and was saddened by the sight. Spock's eyes looked like his heart had been broken. Chris pulled his gaze to his now empty coffee he was turning around and around in his hand. If she hadn't been a student, he would be encouraging him. Chris honestly thought that Uhura would be good for him if the situation was different. If he hadn't caught them, they wouldn't have to deal with this. He and Uhura could've slipped under the radar for the next few months until she graduated, but now Chris had to deal with this.

"Alright, Spock." He said while leaning back in his chair. He looked up at the ceiling. "What would you suggest we do about this?"

Spock hesitated, looking at his clasped hands resting on his desk. "I believe it would only be appropriate for you to report my violation to the Academy Board. I assume there will be a hearing and I will not argue against the charges. I would like to keep Cadet Uhura out of trouble. She has a bright future in Star Fleet and should not be expulsed because I initiated inappropriate relations with her. She will be keep out of the hearing procedures. It is highly expected that the result of a hearing of such nature would be my immediate termination from Star Fleet."

"Well, you see, Spock, I don't want to do it that way." Chris said, looking directly at Spock. "I want you on the Enterprise."

"Capatin, I-"

"Spock, just listen for a minute, okay? You have a bright future in Star Fleet as well. When I step down, I doubt there will ever be a better candidate to take my Captain position. I think you will be a great Captain someday, if that is what you want. Isn't your future worth saving?"

"Captain, if you are suggesting that I not be punished-"

"I'm not saying that. I think I should write up a violation of insubordination for you. I did tell you not to get involved with her, Spock," Chris said a little softer. Spock's stare turned icy for a moment before he looked away and nodded." So I should suspend you from teaching and, as a result, remove your TA."

"And this action will not be evident on Cadet Uhura's record?"

"No, it would only be on yours. I suspect there will be other instructors that would love to have her work for them." Spock furrowed his brow, still not meeting Chris's eyes.

"Yes, I believe you are right." Spock said crossing his arms, and turning his chair a little. "There have been many instructors that have had similar thoughts." Chris's eyes squinted slightly in confusion.

"What?"

"Several instructors have remarked on Cadet Uhura's work ethic and physical appearance. While I believe they thought I was not paying attention, I assure you that I heard every word. As a result, I would like be involved in the reassignment of Cadet Uhura."

"Spock, are you…" Chris paused, not believing his own words. "Jealous?"

Spock turned his chair back, slowly bringing his eyes to meet Chris's gaze. "I am concerned for Cadet Uhura's well-being," he said sharply. Chris noticed that he didn't deny his accusation, but dropped the subject.

"I will let you know my candidates and you can eliminate those you see fit." Spock's frame unstiffened slightly, and he gave a curt nod.

"What will I be working on until the Enterprise is ready?" Spock said as he uncrossed his arms and rested them on the table, trying to pull the focus off his feelings.

"I need help with assigning the crew to the Enterprise so you'll help with that. Also, I think you should still program the Kobiashi Maru exam. You have for the past couple years, so I think it would be expected of you to do it this year as well."

"Yes, Captain."

"Now, Spock," Chris said with a serious tone. "I must ask, I must beg you do not see Cadet Uhura again. Not in public, not in private. If you did, it would likely rise suspicions about your suspension."

Spock slowly nodded, "Yes, Captain. It would be best if we avoided the appearance of favoritism."

Chris chuckled. "That's a good way to phrase it, Spock." 


	10. Chapter 10

Spock turned from his bookshelf back to his desk, placing the stack of PADDs on his desk. One by one, he placed them carefully in the box on his desk. His already minimal office looked especially bare. He was ashamed of himself. He had made inappropriate advances toward a cadet, his own teaching assistant. He shot a single glance and her former desk, before looking back at his desk. He could see himself pressing her into it. Spock knew there had been rumors swirling about them before they attended the gala, and, while he would have less interaction with students now, he was sure the rumors would be worse now.

Glancing next to his box, he saw a PADD, but this one wasn't his. Confused, he turned it on and was greeted with the name on the passcode screen- Nyota Uhura. It was the PADD she used for their Vulcan dialects lessons. She had left it on his desk before they kissed, and forgot it when she stormed out. His eyes focused on her picture in the corner of the screen. He know she wouldn't need this PADD as they wouldn't be continuing any lessons. Spock let out a soft breath and put the PADD in the box before closing the lid. He picked up the box and walked toward the door, before stopping. He turned around and took one final look at his old office, before leaving.

When Spock returned to his apartment, he set the box in his home office that he would now be using for work. He walked back into the living room. Unsure of what to do he sat down on his couch and picked up the PADD he had been reading the night before and continued where he had left off.

A few hours later, Spock noticed it was getting dark and got up to make some dinner. He stood in his kitchen unsure of what to do. He knew how to cook and had several different options for dinner, but he found he wasn't hungry.

There was a single chime from his front door, and Spock was surprised. He thought that it was most likely Chris, there to insist taking him out for drown-your-sorrows drinks, so he didn't even think to look through the video panel to see who was there. He opened the door to find Nyota. She was standing there in a leather jacket and jeans. Her hair was half pulled back in a small ponytail, while the rest of her hair hung free. Upon seeing him, she leaned in closer to his door without a word. He kept his hand on the door pad, but put his other hand on his doorframe, leaning out slightly. Placing her hand on the door frame as well, Nyota slowly trailed her hand up the frame and settling on top of his hand.

"Can I come in?" she said, pulling her eyes from their hands. Spock looked into her eyes. Her irises were a warm brown and the whites of her eyes had a slight red tint, as though she had been crying recently.

"That would be inappropriate, Uhura." Spock pulled his hand from hers and looked down.

"Uhura, huh? I suppose it's better than 'Cadet,'" she said with a slight tremble. He glanced up for a second, before returning his gaze to their feet. Nyota slowly reached up and gently pulled his chin up to look at her. His eyes were swimming with different emotions- Regret, sorrow, desire, and loneliness. "Spock…" she trailed off as she brought her other hand up to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry." She leaned in and pressed a small chaste kiss to his lips. He pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. He reached up gripping her hands on his face. He let out a small huffy breath before pulling her hands down from his face.

"Nyota, you have to go." She looked down at her hands still in his and then looked to the ground. Spock released her hands and they fell to her sides. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she looked back up they were filled with tears.

"Can I ask you a question and you answer honestly?"

Spock looked up and down the hall, suddenly conscious of his surroundings. He was grateful he did not see anyone. Spock hesitated, wondering if answering would facilitate her exit, before answering, "Yes."

"Do you want me to leave, Spock?" She said with a sad, determined face. A single tear escaped her eyes and fell down her cheek. Before he could stop himself, he reached up and brushed the tear away with his thumb, cupping her cheek in the process.

"No," he said in a soft whisper. She reached up and took his hand. He felt the warmth of her hand along with her relief and affection. He backed up slowly pulling her through the doorway and he closed the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Inside his apartment, they stood looking at each other with their hands intertwined. Nyota gave his hand a gentle squeeze, which awoke his hazed mind. He let go of her hand, remembering his promise to Chris about not seeing her again. He clasped his hands behind his back to prevent himself from touching her.

"Why are you here?"

"I lost my PADD for our Vulcan dialects lessons. I tracked its location to your apartment." Nyota shuffled her feet slightly, knowing her reason wasn't enough of an explanation.

Spock softened his posture a bit as he said, "Nyota, you do know those lessons can't continue. I can not see you anymore." Nyota looked down, wringing her hands. She slowly nodded. Spock was overcome with the urge to draw her into his arms and hold her close. Instead, he turned his head slightly to the side and said, "If you will wait here, I will go retrieve your PADD."

Nyota crossed an arm over her chest, gripping her other arm. "I heard you were suspended from teaching." Her eyes came up meeting his. "Is that why you can't see me? Because I'm a student?"

His head snapped forward and his eyes had a small hint of darkness in them, showing his desire for her. "You are well aware that you are more than a student to me, Nyota." He said in a low harsh tone. He took a single step forward, and she stepped back, bumping against his door. "Captain Pike has ordered that I may not see you in public or in private. An order I seem to have already broken by your presence here."

Nyota scrunched up her eyes and exclaimed, "Spock, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I couldn't help falling in love with you!" His eyes widened in surprise as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"You love me?" he asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. His eyes were surprised, but held a touch of vulnerability and hope. She shyly brought her hand down from her mouth.

"I love you, Spock."

Spock stood frozen, unsure of what to do or say. She reached forward cupping both of his cheeks. He brought one hand up and covered her hand in his for a moment. "Nyota, I-"

Nyota pulled his face down and kissed him. "You don't have to say anything, Spock." Her eyes flickered between his eyes to his lips. "I know Vulcans don't express their feelings as easily as humans. I just want you to know how I feel I guess..." Spock leaned over and kissed her softly. Then he leaned his forehead against hers, sliding his hands onto her waist.

"You love me?" He whispered. He felt somewhat ridiculous for asking again, but he still couldn't believe it. She slipped her hands from his cheeks to his hair.

"Yes, I love-" Spock cut her off by pressing his lips to hers with more force. He backed her into the door behind her. He gripped her thighs and pulled them up, and Nyota wrapped them around his waist. She wiggled out of her jacket and it fell to the ground. Breaking their kiss, He pressed her against the door and locked eyes with her as he pulled her hands from their attack on his jacket, placing them above her head. Then he pulled her tank top off. Her hands fell back to his jacket, pulled down its zipper, and ghosted her fingers across his abdomen and chest as her hands traveled up to push the jacket off his shoulders. He shrugged it off, pulled her tightly against his chest, and kissed her deeply. Without looking, he reached over to the door pad and keyed in the lock sequence. He didn't want anyone interrupting them. Nyota ran her nails through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine. He shifted his hips to align better with hers and grinded against her. She broke the kiss with a gasp at the feeling.

"Don't stop…" she breathily whispered before pressing her lips to his neck. Spock gave a soft low groan, pressing her a little bit harder into the door with his body. He skimmed his hands up her sides. Reaching her shoulders, he slipped her bra straps off and kissed her shoulders. With one hand, he reached behind her and unfastened her bra's clasp. Then he pulled it from her chest and down her arms, joining her jacket and tank top on the ground. As he caressed one of her breasts, he ran his other hand through her hair before gripping the base of her skull and pulling her forward to kiss her. The gentleness of the kiss melted away into a passionate fire. Breaking the kiss, he shifted her slightly higher on the door and he lowered his head to her chest. He placed soft kisses on her breasts before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the hardening bud before turning his attention to her other nipple.

"Spock, please…" she gave a small whimper. Spock placed a line of kisses from her collarbone to her ear before giving her earlobe a small nibble. She pet the sides of his head before pulling him forward into a kiss. He shifted her weight into his arms fully before breaking their contact with his door. He walked easily through his apartment, carrying her towards his bedroom. Reaching his bed, he gently set her down. Breaking the kiss, she scooted back on the bed, laying down as she watched him. He slowly climbed on, crawling up towards her. He brushed his hands up the outer sides of her thighs. As his hands reached her waistband, his fingers tentatively played with the button on her jeans, meeting her eyes for silent approval. Nyota gave a small nod. He unfastened her jeans and pulled them down her soft legs before tossing them to the side. He leaned back on his heels as he took in her slim legs, toned stomach, and perky breasts.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Spock crawled forward hovering above her. She wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him down to her. Instead, he leaned back, pulling her up with him. He shifted in between her legs, and she reached forward and unfastened his pants. He shifted forward, pressed her back onto the bed, and kicked his pants and underwear off. His erection sprung free from his pants as he took them off. It eagerly fell against her cloth covered vulva. She could feel the hot pulsations and she softly moaned and the sensation. He slowly and timidly, grazed his hands over her soft black panties. "Are you sure, Nyota?" he said quietly.

"Yes, Spock. I want you. I need you." She whispered back, with a wide smile. He pulled her underwear down and off her legs. She spread her legs, and he inched his way into her embrace. His penis rubbed gently against her clit as he shifted, aligning their hips. She wiggled her hips at the contact, trying to gain more friction.

"I must be honest, Nyota. I have never done this before." He leaned all of his weight on one arm and caressed the side of her face. She ran her fingered through his hair, pushing his bangs back on his forehead.

"You're my first, too, Spock." She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. Spock moved closer, aligning his hips with hers and skimming his hands over her breasts and sides before gripping her hips. He exhaled breathily and slowly slipped one hand from her side to her pelvis. Gently, he pushed a finger into her, slowly pumped, and then added a second finger. Nyota squeaked at the sensation, scratching from his scalp, down his neck, to his shoulders with her fingernails. Spock gradually built up speed with his pumping, and he brushed his thumb against her clitoris. Nyota gasped, breaking their kiss. He repeated the action, and she shivered, her thigh slightly trembling on either side of him.

"Sp-Spock, please." She said with a soft moan. "I'm ready." He paused his ministrations and gave a curt nod. His erect penis rubbed gently against her clit as he shifted, aligning their hips. Spock buried his face in her neck as he slowly pushed into her. He moved gently, gradually sheathing his penis in her. Once he was fully in, he waited a moment, enjoying and becoming accustomed to her wet tightness. Then he pulled back before thrusting his hips. Nyota cried out at the motion. He repeated the action, steadily increasing in power and speed.

Spock laid a path of kisses from her lips down her neck as she breathed heavily, trying to stay in control. He thrust his hips faster, and he sucked on her collarbone. Moving lightly, he moved her vulva lips, spreading further them with his fingers. Spock began to ground his thumb against her clit, moving in time with his thrusts.

"SPOCK!" Nyota called hoarsely. He softly moaned in response, burying his head in her neck. He continued thrusting and playing with her clit. Nyota scratched at his shoulders, trying to anchor onto his to hold her orgasm back. Their breathing grew shallow and fast. Her orgasm swept over her, and she closed her eyes. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy. Spock thrust into her twice before he came, her trembling inner walls pulling him into fiery pleasure. He bit her shoulder as he came, marking her as his. His Nyota.


	12. Chapter 12

Spock laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. His arm was wrapped around Nyota. She was snuggled up to his side, with her head resting on his shoulder. Spock's eyes traced her form, pausing where her mocha skin disappear under his sheets, and continuing down to her legs that were entertwined with his. She yawned, rubbing one of her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"You don't have to stay awake, Nyota. You are tired. It is logical to go to sleep." He said, stroking her shoulder.

She sighed. "I don't want to go to sleep. I finally have you." She said, lifting up her head to look at him. She stroked his cheek, looking into his eyes. His eyes were full of content happiness. "It already feels like I'm dreaming. I don't want to wake up." She leaned over and kissed him gently. His free hand came up and he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"This is not a dream," he whispered against her lips. He leaned up and kissed her again. Spock gently flipped their positions, pressing her down into the bed. Leaning on an elbow next to her head, he ghosted his hand up her side. He pulled back from the kiss, looking down at her. She was breathing heavily, with her hair spread out on his pillow. Her breasts were exposed below him, moving with every breath she took. "Seeing you like this," he said before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. He leaned his forehead against hers. "It makes me want to never let you leave."

Nyota giggled in response. "I don't want to leave." Spock slowly laid his body on top of her, careful to not crush her. He let out a soft breath at the feeling of her skin pressed against his, and pressed a kiss to her neck. She smiled and ruffled his hair. Spock pulled his head up and kissed her deeply. He ran one hand down her side, settling on her thigh, and pulling it up, hooking it around his hip.

A chime rang through the air. Spock broke the kiss with a small groan. His head fell to her shoulder. Nyota ran her hands down his back.

"What was that?" she asked, timidly as she stroked her hands on his sides. He leaned on an elbow, bringing his head up from her shoulder. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, before dropping his hand to the pillow and caressing her hair.

"That was my communications board. Someone must be calling me."

"Do you have to go answer it?" A mischievously look flashed across her face. She pressed her hips up into his, tempting his growing erection. He groaned at the sensation and rocked his hips forward. "Or can you stay?" she said as she lightly scratched her nails down his back, and he hissed in response. Nyota pressed her hips up again and squeeze his butt cheeks at the same time. Spock groaned again, his eyes closing in pleasure.

"Don't tempt me," He said darkly. When Spock opened his eyes, Nyota saw the arousal and lust that was attempting to overcome him. He kissed her for a moment before pulling back. "If I don't answer, the caller will be very confused as they know I am usually home by this time." He moved to the edge of the bed and threw the sheets off him. Spock stood, walked to his dresser, and pulled out a uniform. "And if the caller needs to speak with me on an urgent matter, they may come here to see me in person." He said, as he pulled on his underwear and pants. "It would be very unfortunate to find a suspended professor in bed with a student." Half-dressed with his uniform jacket in his hand, he turned around to look at her and lost his train of thought.

Nyota was sitting up in his rumpled bed with the sheets pulled up over her chest with one hand. Her long hair was charmingly messy and loose over her shoulders. She threw her hair over her shoulder, letting Spock see the slightly bruised bite mark on her shoulder. Distracted for a moment, Spock cleared his throat and focuses back on her face. She smiled brightly at him. A smile that made him wonder what he had done to deserve her. She beckoned him to come closer with her free hand, and he walked closer to her side of his bed. Nyota tapped her finger to her lips to say "Kiss me," and he leaned down and kissed her softly. She broke the kiss with her brilliant smile, and looked up at him. She combed her fingers through his hair, making it lay down and look more like his normal hairstyle.

"Well, then hurry back." She said with a joking tone. He nodded and straightened up. Spock pulled on his jacket and began walking to his bedroom door. Once he was through the doorway, he glanced back at her and quirked his lips up at her before entering the code to close the door.

Then he crossed the room while zipping his jacket. Reaching his communications board, he smoothed his hair one more time before accepting the call. His video feed loaded his own video, and reassured him that he looked fine. He cleared his throat as the connection loaded.

"Commander Spock here."

"Spock? You're there?" The video feed pulled up Christopher Pike. Spock inwardly sighed. Who else would be calling him this late at night? He glanced at the time in the corner of the video feed. 23:37.

"Yes, Captain. Where did you expect me to be?"

Chris laughed. "I don't know, Spock. You just took a lot of time to answer. I thought you might have been out. What are you up to?

Spock paused for a moment. It was illogical to lie, that was why Vulcans never lied. "I've been reading." Spock said, skipping over the past few hours of his memory to what he was doing before Nyota arrived. "I was just deciding what I should do for dinner."

Chris squinted at him. "You've been reading and haven't eaten yet? It's pretty late, Spock. You normally eat earlier. Also, why are you up late? You normally are meditating by now, but you aren't in your meditation robes." Chris said with a hint of suspicion.

Spock nodded. "That's true. Captain, I have been struggling to get used to this new schedule. It is…" He said trailing off.

Chris looked at him carefully. It wasn't like Spock to avoid questions. Did Spock have company? Nyota? Why was he up so late and still in uniform? Maybe he was being a little paranoid. "Well, I was calling to see if you wanted to grab a drink. I know this week has been hard on you. I figured we could drown those sorrows a bit."

"I appreciate the offer, Captain, but I will have to decline."

"Alright, Spock, but you've never declined in the past, so what's different this time?" Chris noticed Spock let out a huffy breath.

"I do not have the energy tonight, Chris. You are well aware that I do not enjoy going to clubs or bars. I do not dance, and alcohol does not affect me in the same way as humans, so I see little point to consuming it."

Chris chuckled, "Be that as it may, you danced and consumed alcohol at that gala last week. I wonder what is different…" He said with a knowing smile. Spock visibly stiffened, and Chris's smile faltered a bit.

Spock cleared his throat. If this was Chris's vague way of asking if he had seen Nyota. Spock knew he couldn't lie; it wasn't the Vulcan way. "Captain, I am tired. This has been a difficult week for me."

Chris waited a moment, and then nodded. He understood how hard this week was. He forced Spock to give up the girl he liked and removed him from his position. He looked closely at Spock before sadly smiling. "I am sorry for how everything turned out. I'd say maybe next year you could return, but we'll be on the Enterprise by then. This will all be forgotten by then, I promise you."

He was silent in response, but knew that wasn't true. Spock knew that now that he had her, he never wanted to go without her; however, he knew he couldn't say that. Plus, omitting the truth isn't lying; it was just not correcting someone. "If that is all, Captain, I would like to retire for the night."

"Sure, Spock, but next time you're coming with me. Alright, Pike out." Chris logged off, and Spock sighed after his image disappeared. He was not good at secrets. He was staring at the black screen with he heard a door open behind him. Spock turned and saw Nyota in the doorway to his bedroom. She must have gone in his dresser because she was wearing one of his dark grey officer jackets with it halfway zipped. Her hair was less messy, but still noticeably ruffled. She was leaning against the door way with a coy smile.

"Spock, come back to bed." She said with a mock whine.

Spock's lips quirked up in a smile and he quickly crossed the room. She jumped up into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Spock carried her into his bedroom before slowly easing them down onto his bed. He stood on his hands and knees above her, taking in the sight of her in his instructor's jacket, laying on his bed. Nyota reached up and started to unzip his jacket.

"So where were we, Spock?" Nyota said in a soft voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Spock quietly rolled over to the edge of the bed. He sat up and turned to look over his shoulder. Nyota was curled up, asleep. Her breathing was slow and steady. He reached over and pulled the sheets up over her shoulders. She was stunning even as she slept. Spock gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Spock was surprised how much he was willing to give up for her. The closer he got to her, the more he realized that he never wanted to be without her. A few weeks ago he wouldn't have believed he would be the center of rumors that had a level of truth to them. He did have an inappropriate relationship with a student, but only three people knew that happened: Nyota, Christopher, and himself; however, Christopher didn't know that he was still in that relationship. Spock turned away from looking at her, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He rubbed a hand back and forth on his jaw. He knew this was a mess. His logical side called for him to give her up, but the human in him told him to hold on to her. He'd much rather listen to his human half, seeing as it agreed with his desires. There was no way he could end it… He couldn't keep himself from not seeking her out. Even if he kicked her out right now, he knew he'd be knocking on her door in an hour.

"Mmmmm, Spock…" Spock turned as saw Nyota stretching in his bed behind him. She locked eyes with him and smiled. "Where are you going?" Spock leaned back on one of his elbows, took her hand in his, and pressed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. He could feel her happiness radiate from her hand in his.

"I have a meeting at 9:00. It is currently 7:30. I need to get ready." He said, playing with her fingers. She groaned in response. Spock raised an eyebrow at her groan. "Nyota, we have only left my bedroom three times in the past two days. Surely, you understand that the weekend is over and we must attend to our duties. I have to work and you have to attend your classes."

Nyota nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. Spock leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He was surprised that he felt a small feeling of apprehension from her. He paused against her forehead, before pulling back slightly.

"You have nothing to fear, Nyota. You are an excellent student. There is no trace of my suspension being connected to you." He ran his fingers along her jaw. "If any student were to say anything contrary, you can easily ignore them or correct them. Soon it will all fade away, and students will lose interest in the topic."

She sighed, and he sat back up to get up. "I have to ask, Spock…" He paused with his back still turned to her. She said quietly, "Was this just a weekend to you?"

"I am uncertain of what you mean."

"I mean was this all a one-time thing for you? Do you still want me around, or have you had your fill of me?"

Spock let out a breath and turned around to look at her. Nyota was laying back, playing with his sheets. She glanced up, meeting his gaze.

"Nyota, is that was you were apprehensive about?"

She broke his gaze, nodding. "You aren't answering my question though."

Spock leaned back, reaching for her, and she moved into his embrace. He kissed her softly, holding her tightly against him. He shifted his position so he could hold her closer. They broke apart leaving Nyota breathing heavily. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Nyota, I never want to be without you."

Her breathing stopped and her eyes widened in surprise. "Spock…" He cut her off with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. He slid an arm under her back to pull her closer to him. His free hand gripped a fistful of sheets, begging himself to not lose his small remaining amount of control. He pulled back, and Nyota brought one hand to his face and dragged her fingertips down his cheek.

"You consume me entirely. I haven't felt this lack of control since my adolescence. I have given up my position and reputation, and I don't feel any remorse. All I care about is having you."

She smiled brightly. "I can't imagine not being with you," she whispered while looking into his eyes.

Spock pressed a small kiss to her lips before leaning his head against hers. "I can't imagine sleeping in my bed without you. Will you come over tonight?"

Nyota laughed, "I'd love too."

Spock kissed her once more before moving again to the edge of the bed and getting up. He walked over and entered his bathroom. He turned on the sink and applying shaving cream to his face. He took his razor and shaved swiftly and efficiently. He rinsed his razor periodically as he shaved. When he was finished, he wet a washcloth and wiped the remaining cream off his face. He rinsed the cloth, turned off the sink, and hung the cloth on the drying rack next to his sink. Turning around, he turned on his shower and adjusted the temperature before stepping into the spray and closing the door behind him. He began washing himself with soap when noise from his bedroom, and assumed Nyota was getting up to get ready. He pressed the dispenser until his hand was full of shampoo and he reached both hands up to lather his hair.

The door to the shower opened and he turned to face it. Nyota stood there nude, her eyes wide in awe. Suds were streaming down his figure, accentuating his well-built form. Spock raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes and tilting his head back in the stream of water. More suds slipped down from his neck, sliding down his toned chest, and gliding down his legs. Her eyes slid up his form, pausing on his hardening erection, before meeting his now open eyes. His mouth quirked up on one side in a smirk.

Nyota shivered under his look and smiled as she timidly said "Mind if I join you?"

Spock shook his head, and she stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her. She reached out and gripped his hips before slowly tracing her hands up his toned abs and chest. He spun her around, dowsing her in the spray. She closed her eyes and sighed, tilting her head back under the spray. Spock pressed the shampoo dispenser again, before pulling her slightly out of the spray. He rubbed the shampoo between his hands, and then began to lather her hair. As he lathered her hair, he lightly scratched her scalp, and she softly hummed in pleasure. When he finished, he slid his hands down to her hips and walked her back under the spray. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head back as she rinsed her hair. He watched the suds slid down her chest, rolling down her breasts. He reached up and caressed one of her breasts. Nyota sighed at his touch, and he slipped the hand from her breast to her back. He stepped closer, pressing their bodies together. Spock pressed a kiss to the now fading bruised bite mark on her shoulder from their first night together.

Nyota pulled her head back from the spray, looked at him, and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her, knowing that he would be late to his meeting.


	14. Chapter 14

"Spock, where the hell have you been?" Spock closed the door behind him and strode into the office. Chris stood up, crossing his arms. Spock glanced up at the clock as he approached Chris's desk. 10:47.

"I apologize, Captain."

"Apologize? Spock, what is wrong with you? You've never been late to anything." Spock stayed quiet. He couldn't tell him that he was late because Nyota joined him in the shower, and then distracted him again when he was trying to get dressed. Chris raised an eyebrow at his silence.

"Spock? You just aren't going to answer?" Chris paused a moment, giving him one last chance to answer. Spock stayed perfectly still, managing to look him directly in the eye. "I don't know what is wrong with you. You're acting like a completely different person, Spock." Chris moved from behind his desk and began slowly pacing. "If you keep acting like this, I may have to rethink your position on the Enterprise, but I know what I've put you through." Chris stopped pacing for a moment and turned to look at Spock. "That being said, I can't keep giving you free passes. That is why I moved ahead without you."

"Captain-"

"No, Spock. I gave you a chance, Spock. I didn't have to give you any say in Cadet Uhura's reassignment. I was being nice, but you blew it." Chris stepped behind his desk and sat down. He pushed a PADD across his desk to Spock. Spock picked it up and turned it on, scrolling through the file. "I think Professor Zell is a fine reassignment." Spock put the PADD back on Chris's desk.

"No."

"No? Spock, I wasn't asking. It's already done. You gave up your say when you didn't show up at 9." Chris got up, leaning forward on his desk.

"But Captain-"

"No, Spock!" Chris said, raising his voice. "We're done here. She's already been assigned and she should be reporting for her first shift after her classes are finished." Spock was silent, looking down at the PADD on Chris's desk. He straightened his jacket before meeting Chris's gaze.

"Anything else, Captain?"

Chris walked around his desk to stand next to Spock. Chris clapped Spock's shoulder. Spock looked away to keep his face free of emotion and nodded. Chris frowned. He knew Spock was taking this pretty hard. Spock cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking the question again.

"No, Spock. You're dismissed." Chris let go of his shoulder and turned away, returning to his seat. Spock nodded his head to Chris, turned, and exited the room.

As he walked down the hall with his hands clasped behind his back, he passed several officers that whispered as he passed.

"I can't believe a Vulcan would be insubordinate."

"I didn't even think that was possible."

"Do you believe that's the full story or is there more to it?"

"Well, have you heard the rumors about him and his TA?"

Upon reaching, the end of the hallway, Spock turned back and looked at his colleagues that were staring at him. He assumed he must have scared them because they jumped when he looked back at them and began scurrying around. Spock turned back and continued his on his way. If his fellow officers were talking about rumors, Spock could not conceive what the students were saying.

He exited the building and began descending the stairs. Hearing laughter, Spock looked over to a set of benches. There was a group of female cadets sitting together. The cadets were staring him up and down. One leaned in closer and whispered something that made the group snicker. Spock reached the bottom of the steps and turned in the opposite direction of the group. Going in this direction would take him approximately 15 minutes longer to reach his apartment, but he would run into fewer students. He walked along the sidewalk, passing fewer and fewer groups of students.

"Commander!"

Spock looked up, and saw Nyota's roommate, Cadet Gaila. She held a PADD against her chest with one arm and her other arm was on her hips.

Gaila sauntered over closer to him and smiled politely at him.

"Cadet."

"I haven't seen Nyota all weekend and I was wondering if you had seen her. You know, with work or something."

Spock glanced at a student passing them that was watching them intently. "Cadet, you should be well aware by now that Cadet Uhura is no longer my teaching assistant. Therefore she has not been working for me over the past weekend."

Gaila nodded, considering his words. "I was just a little worried. It's not like her to not come home. Although, I guess she may have just been in the library the whole weekend. Or maybe she met someone!" She squealed with excitement before realizing that Spock was still there.

"Oh Commander, I'm sorry. I'm sure you were well aware for her crush on you, but-"

"Cadet, that's highly inappropriate." Spock said in a hushed tone and looked around. He was comforted by the fact that there weren't any students in earshot.

"But I always told her that she didn't have a chance with you. You are so by the book. Prim and proper. So I would always encourage her to let go of her silly school girl fantasy and get a boyfriend. Maybe she finally has one!" Gaila giggled.

"Cadet, I am positive you will find her. If you do not, please contact the Cadet Housing board." Spock said and walked by her, but she followed him.

"Sir, wait!"

Spock turned to face her again. "What, Cadet?"

"Did you know that she liked you? Or did I just put my foot in my mouth? Can you not tell her that I talked to you? She would kill me."

Spock looked at Gaila. Her bright green skin made her red hair stand out. She had a nervous smile.

"Cadet, I am not adept at reading human emotion. Whether Cadet Uhura possessed feelings for me or not, she never acted upon them." Spock said. He felt that was true enough to say. All of their encounters at the beginning of this had been initiated by him. "As for telling her, I have no plans to speak to her, but I doubt that Cadet Uhura is capable of murder."

Gaila laughed. "Alright, thank you, Commander." She waved at him and bounced away.

Spock continued walking. He knew Gaila meant well, but she often didn't know when she needed to stop. Spock shook his head once, looking forward to getting to his apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Spock sat at his desk in the office space in his apartment, working on updating the programming for the Kobayashi Maru exercise. Spock looked at the PADD on his desk next to his control panel and scrolled through the roster of names for the exercise. He paused when he recognized a name on the roster. Cadet James Tiberius Kirk. Spock frowned, recalling why he knew the name. Cadet Kirk had participated in the exercise twice before. Participating in the exercise for a second time was rare, but not completely unheard of; however, doing the exercise for a third time was peculiar. He held his chin between his index finger and his thumb, contemplating his motivation when his door chime. Spock looked at the time on his monitor. 20:25.

Spock brought up his video feed on his monitor. It was Nyota. She wore a patterned scarf over her hair and neck. He could see her tan trench coat, but the video only showed her head and shoulders. Nyota glanced down the hallway as she was waiting. He pressed the button to speak to her.

"Hello, Commander Spock here."

Nyota turned toward the camera with a smile.

"Commander, may I come in?"

Spock unlocked and opened the door from his desk panel and closed down the video feed. Spock turned back to his computer to finish the last lines of code for the part he was working on. He heard the door close and her steps into his apartment.

"I am in my office."

He heard her drop what he assumed was her bag on his couch and walk to the doorway to his office, and he looked up to greet her. She untied her scarf and slipped it from her head to the collar on her jacket. Then she pulled her hair from under her jacket, and it fell around her shoulders and down her back. Her hair was wavy, like when she wore it in a bun all day and took it down at the end of the night. She smiled at him, and he noticed her lips were a bright red.

"Hi, Commander."

"Hello Nyota, how was your day?" He turned back to his monitor and continued typing.

"It was okay. Some of the other cadets can be ruthless…" She leaned against his doorway. Spock looked up as he typed.

"Were they worse than before I was suspended?"

"Not really, just more people talking." She looked down fidgeting with her shoes. Spock noticed she was wearing bright red high heels with sheer red stockings. He followed her legs up to her knees where her coat covered them. He cleared his throat and turned his eyes back to hers. She wore a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint. Spock nodded and turned back to his computer, looking over his typing for mistakes before he saved the file.

"How was your first day with Professor Zell?"

Nyota sighed. Spock, finding no mistakes, saved the file and looked back to her.

"It was alright, I guess. Nothing like working for you."

Spock felt a little relieved at her statement. Professor Zell had not been quite in his appreciation of Nyota's physical appearance in the past. It was only the first day, but maybe his former colleague would behave himself. Spock closed his program and turned his full attention to her.

"Nyota, why are you still wearing that coat? Are you cold? I can turn the thermostat up if you are." He laced his fingers together and put them on his desk.

She laughed. "I'm not cold, Spock." Spock furrowed his brow in confusion. He didn't know why she found that funny.

"Then it is logical to remove it."

"As you wish." She smirked as she fiddled with belt for her coat. She slowly unbuttoned her coat and then untied her belt as well. She opened her coat, shrugged it off her shoulders, and let it fall. Spock's eyebrows raised, and his mouth felt dry.

Nyota was wearing a see through red lace bustier with a ribbon trim with a matching red garter belt. Her thigh high stockings were held up with the garter belt. She threw her hair over one of her shoulders and turned slightly to the side in the process. Spock saw in that instant that she was wearing a red thong that showed off her curvaceous bottom. She started slowly walking toward him.

"How do I look?" She reached his desk and bent over, leaning on it.

Spock was silent for a moment, still taking her in. He cleared his throat as his cheeks grew a slight green tint.

"You look gorgeous…" He said softly.

She chuckled and pulled herself up from his desk. She walked to his side of the desk, and he turned in his chair, following her as she moved. She stopped in front of him. He reached out and slid his hands up her stockings to her hips.

"You always look gorgeous…"

Nyota ran her fingers through his hair, and he tilted his head back to look up at her. They locked eyes, and she dragged her fingers from his hair to cup his cheeks. She leaned down and kissed him. He leaned back in his chair and she ran her hands down the front of his jacket. He let out a short breath.

"Why are you dressed..." he paused and licked his lips. She slid her hands down his chest to his thighs. She squeezed his thighs and he let out another shallow breath. She stood up and straddled his lap. She wrapped one arm around his neck and trailed her other hand up his chest. She traced his lips with her index finger. He slid his hands from her hips up her back. She shifted slightly forward and licked the shell of his ear, which made him shiver.

"Because I wanted to impress you." She whispered in his ear. She leaned back to face him. He brought one hand up, burying it in her hair. He pulled her forward and kissed her. He pulled back slightly, with their nose still touching.

"Nyota, you will always take my breath away." He whispered before kissing her and pulling her tightly against him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chris pushed the button to call the turbolift to the lobby. He stood there waiting, and looked around the lobby. Spock, being a high profile officer, lived in one of the fancy apartment buildings on campus. Chris let out a huffy breath. He would have never pegged Spock for a troublemaker. Star Fleet Academy was very specific about its rules against officers fraternizing with students. Chris had reread the section defining it multiple times in the past few weeks since the gala.

The lift arrived, and Chris stepped on. He pressed the button for Spock's floor and the doors closed. He knew he was coming to see him a little late, but he figured that good news couldn't wait. Chris smiled, but his smile fell into a grimace. He also needed to ask Spock about his personnel file. He kept forgetting about that, maybe because he didn't want to believe it. The doors opened revealing an empty hallway. He strode down the hallway and pressed the buzzer for Spock's door.

Nyota pulled away from Spock with wide eyes. Spock leaned them forward in his chair and he pressed the button to pull up the video feed. They could see Chris standing.

"Oh crap," Nyota exclaimed. "What do we do?"

"Nyota, please remain calm. If you raise your voice, he may hear you." Spock said quietly as he stood up, bringing Nyota up with him. He pressed his finger to Nyota's lips and he pressed the button to speak.

"Hello, Captain. I will be with you in two mintues."

Chris nodded in response.

"Alright, Spock."

Spock shut off the feed and turned back to Nyota.

"Nyota, get your coat and scarf, and go in my bedroom. I'll get your bag from the living room."

Nyota nodded nervously and walked to the doorway. She picked up her coat and scarf, and Spock followed her out the door. She turned into his bedroom as Spock went in the living room and retrieved her bag. He quickly turned and went in the bedroom.

Nyota was sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking a strand of her hair. Her legs were crossed at the ankles. His eyes trailed up her legs quickly. Her stockings gave her legs a red tint. He slowed down as he approached her. Kneeling down in front of her, Spock placed her bag on the bed next to her. He took one of her hands in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. With his free hand, he reached up and cupped her cheek. Spock leaned forward to kiss her, and Nyota leaned in to meet him. They kissed softly. Spock pulled back.

"It will be fine. You do not need to worry. Please stay in here and remain quiet."

Nyota nodded. Spock stood up and paused. He bent over and kissed her forehead. She smiled sadly. He turned and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He walked to his front door and opened it. Chris smiled as he opened the door.

"Spock!"

"Hello, Captain. Come in." Spock moved aside and Chris stepped in. They walked into the living room and Chris sat down on Spock's couch with a sigh. Spock remained standing, throwing a fast glance at his bedroom door.

"Would you like a drink, sir?"

"That'd be great. I'll take a glass of that bourbon that I gave you. I know you probably haven't even opened it." Chris chuckled.

Spock nodded and went in the kitchen. When he returned, he held a bourbon for Chris and a water for himself. He handed Chris his drink, and took a sip of his water. Spock tapped a finger on his glass.

"Captain, if I may ask, what is the topic of your visit?"

Chris gestured at the chair next to the couch, telling him to sit, so Spock sat down.

"Spock, to be honest, I wasn't happy with how we left our meeting this morning. I was pretty hard on you. While I can't apologize about reassigning Cadet Uhura, I do apologize about how I spoke to you."

Spock tipped his head forward in recognition.

"An apology is not necessary, Captain, but the thought is appreciated. Is there anything else?"

Chris smiled and pointed at him.

"Always to the point," he laughed. "I like that about you." Chris took a sip from his drink.

"Mmmmmm. This is good." Chris said, looking in his glass. He was silent for a moment before looking back up to Spock.

"Oh right." Chris cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you I've looked over the section about relationships between officers and students several times."

Spock let out a small breath. "Captain-"

"No, Spock," Chris cut him off. "For once, just listen, okay?"

He gave a curt nod in response.

"Alright. So I've looked into it and I found something. If you aren't a professor, then, legally, there is no violation of conduct. Since you are no longer a professor as of this afternoon, you could start seeing Cadet Uhura without being in trouble." Chris took another sip of his drink.

Spock's mouth feel a little open in surprise. He never would have thought Chris would have come up with a solution to his problem. He brought his drink up and took a sip.

"Just one thing, Spock. When I pulled up your file to take you off of teaching duty, I saw something that surprised me."

Spock froze with his drink a few inches from his face. Chris couldn't be talking about…

"You never told me that you're married."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I really appreciate the reviews I've received. If you like my story, please write and let me know!

And back to the cliff hanger.

Chris sat, waiting patiently. Spock was staring at his glass, trying to find the right words to say.

"It is not a marriage in the sense you are thinking."

Chris leaned back, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm all ears, Spock."

"It is the custom on Vulcan that parents will arrange a marriage for their children. If the families meet and approve of the arrangement, the children are bonded. Bonding is a mental relationship that is strengthened by physical proximity."

Chris nodded slowly.

"So, you were bonded as a child."

"Yes."

"When was the last time you saw your wife then?"

"Bonding is similar to marriage, which is why T'Pring is listed as my wife on my Star Fleet file; however, a bondmate is not synonymous with wife." Spock took a sip from his water.

"While that's all fine and dandy, Spock…" Chris paused, furrowing his brow. "Have you thought about how Cadet Uhura would feel if she heard this?"

Spock threw a quick glance over Chris's shoulder at the bedroom door. Spock was uncertain whether or not Nyota could hear them talking.

"I had not," Spock said quietly.

"I doubt she would be okay with there being another woman in your life."

Spock shook his head and said, "I have not been in contact with T'Pring in…" Spock paused, calculating. "7 years, 3 months, and 14 days. She does not approve of my choice to enroll in Star Fleet, and thus has not contacted me since the day I left Vulcan."

"So why not just get a divorce of your bond thing?"

Spock shook his head. "It's not that simple. The severance of the bond would require the permission of both our families and the presence of an Elder. Such an occurrence is not unprecedented, but it is very rare. It is a source of dishonor for families involved."

"Ahh…" Chris said, nodding.

Spock sat silently, thinking. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Seeing as I haven't spoken to T'Pring in years, I would think Ny- Cadet Uhura would be understanding."

Chris took a sip of his drink, then looked into his glass for a moment.

"I don't think that matters, Spock. You see, for most humans, they want a relationship that has marriage as an end game option. It doesn't have to be certain, but most people want it as an option. And I suspect that Cadet Uhura would be the same."

Spock waiting, absorbing what he said. He had told Nyota he never wanted to be without her, and he meant it. When he pictured a future, he saw her. Spock hadn't considered that she would want marriage, but, considering the situation… It would make sense. _She loved him_. Spock took a long drink from his glass, emptying it. _She loved him_. And he is bonded to another woman.

"I see your point, Chris." Spock said softly.

Chris froze, widening his eyes in surprise. Spock never called him 'Chris,' despite his insistence to do so. He always called him 'Captain' or 'sir,' but never 'Chris.' Spock was clearly distressed. Chris downed the rest of his drink. At least now he was sure Spock really liked this cadet. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Chris stood, setting his glass on the table in front of him. Spock quickly looked up and stood at attention. Chris shook his head, and Spock's posture softened slightly. Chris clapped his shoulder.

"Well, Spock, I think you have plenty to think about so I'll leave you be. Luckily, you have plenty of time, and you don't have to tell her tonight." Chris let go of Spock's shoulder, smiling sadly. "Have a goodnight, Spock."

Spock nodded, and Chris crossed the room, opened Spock's front door, and left. He waited, staring at his bedroom door for a minute. Spock slowly sat back down in his chair. He had no idea how Nyota would be when he opened the door. He set his glass down on the table. There was no use in putting it off. Procrastination was illogical. Although, right now he wanted to do anything, but open that door. He rubbed his hand along his jaw. As he was standing back up, he heard a door open. He looked up and saw Nyota.

She slowly stepped out of the room, with her eyes cast on the ground and her hair partially covered her face. Her hands gripped her coat which she had put back on. He started walking toward her.

"Nyota, I-" He froze as he met her eyes.

When she looked up, her eyes were red from crying. She tightened her arms around herself.

"Spock…?" She whispered barely audible. "Please- it's not- it can't be…" she shook her head, bringing her eyes back to the floor.

He crossed the rest of the space between them. He pulled her into his arms, and she gave in. She sobbed silently for a moment. Then, realization struck her like lightening, and she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me. You lied to me."

"I never lied to you, Nyota. I would never lie to you."

"You said," she said, pointing at him and gradually raising her voice. "'You never wanted to live without me.' You said I was your first and that I 'consumed you.' You said 'All you cared about was me.'"

"That was and still is true, Nyota." He gently grabbed the hand she was pointing at him with and pulled it to his chest. He pressed it to his chest, covering it with both of his hands. "You are a part of me."

"You can't say that!" she cried, "You don't get to say that! You're married!" Tears streamed down her face, and Spock reached up and wiped her tears with his thumbs. When he let go of her hand, she kept it in place on his chest. After he wiped her tears, he rested his hands on her neck with his thumbs continuing to stroke her cheeks. She circled his wrists with her hands.

"It's not marriage, it's a-"

"I don't care, Spock!" she exclaimed as she pulled his hands down from her face. "I heard everything. You have been someone's husband for the whole time I've known you! And you never mentioned her." She covered her mouth with her hand as she closed her eyes, sobbing.

He held her shoulders. "Nyota, look at me." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "You have known me for 3 years, 7 months, and 22 days. I didn't tell you about my bondmate because she does not love me. And I do not love her."

She lowered her hand from her face, and Spock took that as a sign to go on.

"You are the only person other than my mother that has said that you love me. While I don't fully understand love, I know I adore you. I know that I can't let you leave because if you leave right now, it is highly unlikely you would ever speak to me again." Spock pulled her a little closer and softly said, "If you never spoke to me again, the loss of your friendship and love would haunt me for the rest of my life."

She smiled sadly, and looked down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Spock slid his hands from her shoulders to burying them in her hair. She kept her eyes closed, and Spock slowly pulled her forward as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Spock slipped his tongue into her mouth and smoothly ran his tongue against hers. She softly hummed into the kiss and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Her hands came up to his chest, as she tried to decide whether to pull him closer or push him away. He slid one hand down her back and pulled her against him. She pulled away, touching her nose with his.

With his eyes still closed, Spock said in a hushed tone, "Do not leave."

"I know I should, but I don't want to." She whispered. She leaned forward, and they kissed. Nyota slipped her hands from his chest up and wrapped her arms around his neck.


End file.
